1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor device. Other example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device using carbon nanotubes (CNT) or nanowires and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration of semiconductor devices has increased, the area of a storage node, which stores data, has decreased, and thus the sensing margin of semiconductor devices has become harder to obtain. To overcome this problem, some solutions are to change the structure of a capacitor or replace the capacitor electrode with a metal and apply a relatively highly dielectric material. Accordingly, the surface area of an electrode of a capacitor may increase to guarantee the capacitance of the capacitor.
Accordingly, semiconductor devices having a capacitor with a lower electrode formed of carbon nanotubes have been suggested. According to conventional technology, a lower electrode and a dielectric layer, which is formed on the lower electrode, may be formed of carbon nanotubes in a bundle. However, the area of the electrode of the capacitor may be undesirably small.